Liza
Background Originally a slave belonging to a man named Uusu, she became master-less after his death. Being initially low-leveled, weak, and trapped in the labyrinth, she pleaded to Satou' to take her with him, going as far as to offer herself as his literal shield. She officially became Satou's slave together with Pochi and Tama after leaving the labyrinth. Her forename is derived from her real name rather than the word "lizard" (at least according to Satou), as her real name is too hard to pronounce for human tongues. Many years ago before she met Satou, her tribe used to live in the wetlands, where she most likely learned how to use a spear and gained the Spear skill. However, her home was wiped out by the weasel tribe, resulting in her hatred, disdain, and short temper toward any weaselkin; a grudge she still holds to this day. She was kidnapped by a slave-hunting human when she was wandering with her family. It's unknown what happened to the rest of her family as it isn't mentioned again. After Liza is conferred the peerage of Honorary Baronetess, she takes up her tribe's name of Kishresgalza as her family name, losing her status as a slave and becomes the noble Baronetess Liza Kishresgalza, addressed as "Dame Kishresgalza". She remaines Satou's faithful follower and continued to be his loyal retainer. Being one of Satou's oldest party members and longest serving, she is also one of the strongest, second only to himself. She can be considered his "right-hand man" of sorts, often looking after the younger members (particularly Pochi and Tama) like a babysitter or big sister figure. In her day-to-day life, Liza is normally very stern, acting like Satou's loyal bodyguard, a SP (Security Police), or conditioned soldier. Appearance Liza looks like a normal female human if not for her splendid tail and orange scales that covered part of her body. The scales extended a ways from her tail as well as from her neck to her shoulders, her elbows to her fingertips, and her knees to her toes. Her waist-length red hair was tied near the bottom. Her choice of clothes is usually militaristic and practical, but will seldom wear skirts/dresses on occasion. In later volumes, Satou personally makes clothes for his party members that also double as inconspicuous soft armor, such as casual clothes made out of Orichalcum fiber and whale's silver leather: blouse, short pants, on top of light fabric with deep slit, which are stab-proof magic items. She's pretty much flat-chested. Plot Seryuu City Initially shown being a slave owned by Uusu, she acted as the 'big sister' towards her fellow slaves Pochi and Tama. While a slave, Liza was seen sheltering the latter two from rocks, in a sham created by Uusu. Was later freed from slavery after her previous owner was killed, and was inherited by Satou. No-Life King Zen Muno Marquisdom The zombies reached the main gate of Muno City, and the crowds were rushing from the main gate to the castle gate; Liza, Tama and Mia were closing in the zombies on the main gateWN 6-27. She started the negotiation with the chief village near Muno City about the gathering of the 100 red pebbles Blood StoneWN 6-28 After the gathering she went with Tama and Liza to meet with Satou, 10 cavalry soldiers arrived to the entrance of the village and she used her magic to pass through them, after that the cavalry started following themWN 6-29. A lot of people were running on the road, they were escaping, on the near small forest Mia requested help from the Dryad to create a road between the trees that appears beside the crowd, so Liza, Tama and Mia could passWN 6-29. The cavalry soldiers of the duke followed Liza, Tama and Mia through the road oi the forest. While Tama was dealing with the fast zombies with rocks whomwere chasing the crowds, Liza was using her magic spear to cut them and Mia was using magicWN 6-30. After a zombie hydra appeared Liza neutralized one of the heads, Mia used her magic to expose the hydra's weak spot, it stomach, so Liza could use her magic spear to defeat itWN 6-31. Muno City Bollhart City After the 【Fairy Sword Trazayuya】 was forge, Satou and his group were invited to a banquetWN 7-4. Gururian City Oyugock Capital Puta Town Boruenan Forest Labyrinth City Royal Capital Kingdom Conference Skills Weapon Skills * Spear Physical Combat Skills * Thrusting * Blow * Edge * Edge Cannon ** Funeral Flower Meteor Bullets (Liza is capable of creating 7 magic edge cannon's simultaneously, each being its own machinegun). ** Magic Edge Afterburner (she can use magic edge as propellant to fly) * Spear Strike * Spear Dragon Strike (Drag Buster) * Edge Explosion * Movement Motion Skills * Drive * Shrink Tactical Skills * Provocation Magic-Based Skills * Manipulation * Armor * Power Operation (15-6) Artistic Skills * Meditation Labor Skills * Dismantling * Cooking Unknown Skills * UNKNOWN(s) Unique Skills * Heart (gives the user and those in close proximity strong defense against mind altering magic and skills) Equipment *Round Shield made from metalWN 6-5. *Liza's Spear **Originally crafted as Spear of Cricket by Satou after defeating a cricket in Seryuu City's LabyrinthWN Chapter 2-8. Satou while practicing Edge on Liza's spear, accidentally transformed it into Spear Douma after pouring 200 MP and reabsorbing said MP. Spear Douma gained a permanent red light pattern after becoming a magic weapon.WN Chapter 6-3 It was later upgraded again into Spear Douma Mk2 after being reinforced. **Said to be her most treasured possession in the world. *Long t-shirtWN 6-13 *DaggerWN 2-1/Short sword (later given to Tama)LN Ch 5, page 166, LABYRINTH *Dagger (for extracting cores/dismantling)WN 6-14 *Full plate armorWN 7-1 * Golden Orichalcum Armor * Thief God Harness (temporarily worn)WN 14-36 * Stab-proof magic Orichalcum fiber & whale's silver leather clothes: blouse, and short pants, on top of light fabric with deep slit.WN 14-36. Defensive capability comparable to full Orichalcum plate. * Dagger made from a Heavenly dragon's scale.WN 14-37 * Dragon Fang daggerWN 14 Intermission 1 * Dragon SpearWN 16-15 * Exo-skeleton battle suit. The size of a 3 story house and allows the driver to compete with ancient dragons. Although it was implied that the suit was more of a hindrance to Liza rather than a useful tool. Trivia *She loves meat so much; the chewier, the better. *She fears being scolded by Satou more than anything *Liza seems to have a preference for chicken and frog meat (which apparently has a similar taste to chicken). *She can't stand those who arrogantly look down on people *She has a fear of nobility, as although her father was a powerful chieftain, he was tricked by weasels and other nobles which lead to the destruction of their clan. **Although it is stated in later chapters that the weasels conquered a lizard kingdom, not a tribe. And it should be noted that only the upper echelons in society may have surnames. * Liza tried to use Edge on her own teeth, in an attempt to chew whale parts that can't be cut even by Lulu's Orichalcum knife.WN Chapter 11-1 ** After explaining the technique to Pochi it was named Edge Teeth. ** It was also stated that pouring too much "Magic Power" on their teeth would be painful. * Along with Pochi and Tama, Liza is capable of eating far more than one could normally eat in a single sitting, which she calls the "Art of Eating" after learning how to compress the food in her stomach.WN 15-20 But even when the food is compressed, she, along with Pochi and Tama, still eat themselves to capacity, eating up to 10 kg of meat per sitting. * Whenever Pochi (and thereby Tama) receive a time no meat punishment, she refuses to eat meat when they are not around in sympathy. ** The very mention of a time no meat punishment is enough to turn even her pale. * Although she often look stern, her tail always shows how she is really feeling. *Liza has the worst waking habit among Satou's party.WN Chapter 5-8 *Liza (together with Pochi and Tama) would often sleep together with Satou in the same bed, a habit which originated from their time together in Seiryuu's Labyrinth and later traveling on the road together. *Liza loves long hot baths the most out of everyone else. *She's apparently afraid of heights, having worked to overcome her fears. *It's suggested that Liza may have romantic feelings for Satou as shown from her rare overly emotional displays, but holds herself back due to the fact that humans are incapable of mating with different races (with exceptions like homunculus and longearkin). Although this may just be her showing extreme devotion and admiration to him as he's her master, or a combination of all of the above. *Liza is apparently "an owner of considerable attractiveness according to Lizardfolk's sense of beauty" as mentioned by Satou, judging from the passionate glances from Lizardfolk men.WN 14-34 *In 14-35 Liza quoted "I do not intend to form a pair with someone weaker than me. Come back after you're at least able to defeat a greater demon." immediately shooting down a macho warrior's marriage proposal; implying that she would only accept someone stronger than her as her lover. So far, the only man in the whole series shown to be stronger than Liza is Satou. *Out of all of Satou's companions, she is the one with the highest rank, being a Viscountess compared to the rest being Baronesses. *She is the only one of Satou's companions not to specifically state what kind of feelings she has for Satou. *The thing she wants more than anything is to be genuinely needed by Satou. *At her current strength, she is capable of fighting Heilong on even terms without her anti-god gear. But she desires to be a being that can fight gods. Quotes * "The meat has no sin." * "However, my loyalty lies not to the Kingdom, but to Master. I do not have the qualification to become a Shiga Eight Swords who must submit their loyalty to the Kingdom." WN Chapter 12-7. When Liza invited to be a seat of Shiga Eight Swords References Category:Characters Category:Noble Category:Satou's Party Category:Demi-Human Category:Mithril Plate Explorer Category:Female Category:Team Pendragon Category:Former Slave Category:Honorary Viscountess Bridal Knight Order